Sarabi's Kin: Part 2
by Bambi-littledeer07
Summary: The second part of Sarabi's kin, Kitoko is born to be a queen, but will she get the chance? And what of Sarabi? will her sadness and pain end? read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Ok people have asked me to tell about Kovu and Vitani's birth, so I'll do that before I start Part 2, so hope you like it, it's going to be short though.  
  
Zira was panting and exhausted by the time the second cub was born. She sighed and licked the ball of brown fur. A male and a female. She smiled. Nuka, now around six months old, came over to investigate. Zira smiled. Howler walked over.  
"What do you think? Who would have followed in the King's paw prints?" Howler stretched, his stomach almost touching the ground. He yawned, roaring as he did so before finally turning to look at the two cubs. He laughed. "Come on Zira, be sensible, the male, duh!" Zira snarled at him.  
Howler looked around the pathetic lands they had been exiled to. He stretched once more. Then he walked off. "Howler! Where are you going?" Zira called. "I'm not staying in this dump, I'm going to find me a pride." Zira turned to Nuka. "Watch them," she growled. She then got up and padded toward Howler.  
"What do you mean? You aren't leaving are you?" she demanded. Howler turned his head and gave her an, are you kidding look. Zira growled. "You can't leave!" she snarled. "I can, and I will. You can stay here if you want, but I want a real pride, one that will thrive. This pathetic cast of lionesses will not last long." Zira growled and jumped in front of him.  
"You are the strongest one here, we can overtake Simba and regain our rightful place! Doesn't that matter to you? You can all of Simba's lionesses once we defeat him!" Howler rolled his eyes. "Like Scar said, the cub will have your brains and my strength. Use it to your advantage. Train him right and he'll be the strongest." Zira growled once more. "Howler!" she shouted as he maneuvered around her and walked on.  
"Train him, he'll do the rest." Howler shouted back. "Bye!" He then burst into a run, heading toward an unknown land, and toward and unknown pride he would soon take over...  
  
Sarabi's Kin Part 2  
  
Chapter 1: New home  
  
Sarabi walked slow, wishing Kitoko was old enough to walk beside her. Instead the cub either rode between Sarabi's shoulders or in her mouth. Up ahead she could see a jungle. The perfect place. It was isolated from other lions, and far from the pride lands. Sarabi sighed and then stretched out a bit more, lengthening her walk. She turned her head and grabbed Kitoko.  
Once the cub was safe in her jaws she broke into a jog. Within minutes she reached the jungle. Sarabi walked around and then she paused, a paw held up. She had caught Simba's scent, and the scent of that warthog and meerkat. So this was where he had been, she thought. Sarabi found a nice place to sleep and sat Kitoko down. The cub sat and looked up at Sarabi with curious eyes. Sarabi leaned down and nuzzled her, making Kitoko smile and laugh a little.  
Sarabi lay down. It had been a long night. Even though the sun was just now rising, since she had been walking all day long, she felt exhausted. Kitoko yawned and curled up next to her mother. Sarabi curled around Kitoko and yawned again. Then she put her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep.  
  
Sorry for the really short chapter...next will be longer, promise, reviews please! Thanks! 


	2. New Friend

Chapter 2: A new friend  
  
It had been about two months since Sarabi had left her previous home. Kitoko had grown and had become a very curious young lioness.  
The day was clear and a slight breeze swept through the jungle. Sarabi and Kitoko were sitting near the water, Kitoko playing in the water and Sarabi relaxing. Kitoko stared at her reflection, admiring it. She smiled. "Mom, can I go upstream some?" she asked. Sarabi opened her eyes. "Sure, just don't go to far ok? I want to be able to see you, or at least know where you are." Kitoko nodded.  
She then bounded up the bank. She rounded a bend and then slipped. "Ouch," she said, examining her paw. She licked it and then looked around. It was a nice spot. She stretched and then crossed the stream to the other side. There she climbed up onto a rock that she found was perfect for sunbathing. Kitoko smiled and then looked around again.  
Something in the leaves on the opposite side of the rock attracted her. She got up and peeked over, holding her rump in the air as she investigated it. The leaves were shaking, and she was sure she heard moaning. Kitoko cocked her head and then brushed off a few of the leaves. Sure enough, there underneath the leaves was a cub about her age. He was wet and appeared to be cold. His coat was charcoal gray in color, with beige paws, underbelly and muzzle.  
Kitoko gasped. "Mommy!" she yelled. Sarabi's ears perked up and she rose to her feet and bounded up the stream to where Kitoko stood on the rock. She walked around and saw the cub. "Oh my," she said, using her paw to get the cub away from the boulder. "Come Kitoko, let's go to the den." Sarabi said, picking up the cub and carrying it.  
Kitoko followed her mother back to the tree trunk known as the den. There, Sarabi lay the other cub down and curled up around him. She licked him and then began to bathe him. After a while he seemed more aware of his surroundings. "Mm-om?" he murmured as Sarabi ran her rough tongue over his wet head.  
Sarabi stopped a minute. "No dear, I don't know where your mother is." The cub looked around until his eyes settled on Sarabi. He sighed. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around once more. "You are in a jungle. I'm not sure how you got here though." Sarabi replied. The cub nodded.  
Kitoko stepped forward. "What's your name?" She asked. The cub looked over to her. "Raimi." He replied. Kitoko nodded. "I'm Kitoko, and that's my Mom." Raimi nodded. "How did you come to this place? Do you know?" Sarabi asked gently.  
"My mom and I were trying to outrun these other lions. They were males and they were trying to hurt me. Mom told me to run as far as I could, and that she would get me as soon as possible. So I ran and ran and ran. I ran up a hill and then I tripped and went rolling down the other side. I landed in a river and almost drowned. The river carried me to your stream, where I curled up beside that rock." Sarabi nodded.  
"Well, we'll try and find your mom, if we can't, then you're welcome to stay with us, ok?" Raimi nodded. Kitoko smiled wide. "Yay! I have a new friend to play with!" she exclaimed. Raimi smiled. But he was exhausted and didn't feel much like playing. Instead he curled up beside Sarabi and fell asleep. Kitoko yawned and curled up in between her mother's paws, glad she was still small enough to do so.  
Sarabi sighed. It was good to be a mother again. She sighed as she looked up at the night sky, a bright star was twinkling. She knew it was Mufasa, watching over her. Sure, she could find new love, but her heart was true to Mufasa, and Mufasa only. For now, she would watch over the cubs, and she would cross other bridges when she got to them. 


	3. Tag! You're it

Chapter 3  
  
Kitoko rolled over onto her back, her paws lying limply on her stomach. Her mouth was slightly open, with her bottom jaw hanging off to the side just a bit. Raimi rolled over and bumped her, making her jolt awake and roll over so she was half on her stomach.  
Kitoko looked around. She yawned and then her eyes grew heavy. She shook her head, the sun was beginning to rise, and it was time to get up. The little cub rose to her feet and stretched, letting her stomach near touch the ground. She yawned again and looked at her mother.  
"Mom," she said softly. Sarabi didn't stir. Kitoko frowned and rolled her eyes. She turned and nudged Raimi softly then turned and climbed onto her mother's shoulder. She gave a gently tug on her mother's ear and Sarabi jerked awake, throwing Kitoko off. Kitoko gasped as she hit the ground, but quickly recovered.  
Sarabi turned, "Are you ok?" she said. Kitoko shook the dirt from her coat and then smiled up at her mother. "Of course," she said. Sarabi laughed and then turned toward Raimi. "Little one, little one wake up." She purred as she nudged Raimi. Raimi moaned and then rolled over, one eye opening. He gasped and then twirled so he was in a sitting position and backing against the tree trunk.  
Then he seemed to remember and calmed a bit. Kitoko laughed. Sarabi tipped her ears back. "Shall we find your mother?" she asked, getting up and stretching. Raimi looked around. "Mom said she'd find me, she didn't want me to find her." He said. Sarabi turned. "Little one, you belong with your mother, come now, let's find her." Raimi shook his head. "She'll find me," he insisted.  
Sarabi sighed, she wasn't going to fight him, if he really wanted his mother to find him instead of the other way around, she wouldn't force the issue. Sarabi stretched once more. "Well you two just play and stay near the den. I'll go find us some food." Kitoko nodded. "Ok mom," she said. Sarabi smiled and then walked off.  
Kitoko turned toward Raimi. "So what do you want to do?" she asked. Raimi looked around. "I don't know." He replied. Kitoko sighed and shook her head. "Well then let's play tag," she said running up to him. "TAG! You're it!" she yelled as she tagged him. Raimi, seeming to get into the game, turned and ran after her. "Not for long!" he said.  
Kitoko smiled and ran on, enjoying the feel of stretching her legs out. She easily avoided Raimi, even though Raimi was about the same size as her. She smiled and then bounded into the tree. Raimi followed. She jumped up onto one branch and then another. She was just about to jump up onto another branch that was hidden in the leaves when, "Kitoko!" it was Raimi.  
The cub turned to see Raimi hanging on to one of the branches with his claws. "Raimi!" Kitoko yelled. She climbed carefully down and walked along the branch until she reached the other cub. "Raimi hang on!" she said. Raimi growled. "I am hanging on!" he growled. Kitoko made a face at him. "Could you help instead of making faces at me? I'm slipping!" Kitoko put her paws on his, trying to hold him where was.  
Then she reached down and tried to get a hold of the scruff on his neck. "Ouch! That hurts!" Raimi cried. Kitoko let go, but hadn't realized Raimi had slipped farther down the branch. "AAHH!" "Raimi!" Kitoko yelled as she watched Raimi fall. Then, from out of nowhere flew Sarabi, catching Raimi in her jaws just before he hit the ground.  
She set him down and looked back toward the tree, where Kitoko was climbing down. Kitoko trotted over and looked down at Raimi. Raimi sighed, then turned and looked at Kitoko. Kitoko lifted her tail in curiosity. Suddenly Raimi burst forward and pinned her. "Tag," he said. "You're it!" Kitoko growled and pushed him off. Then she tackled him and tried to pin him. Again Raimi pinned her. "You're it again." He said. Kitoko sighed.  
Sarabi laughed at the two of them. "Come on, you two have to be hungry." She said. Raimi and Kitoko looked at each other. "Yeah!" they exclaimed, bounding over to the fresh kill Sarabi had brought them. It was a type of deer and it was delicious. Sarabi waited until the cubs had had their fill before finishing off the carcass.  
Their bellies full, and they energy spent, Kitoko and Raimi retreated to the den and fell asleep, side-by-side. Sarabi smiled and then lay down outside the den, blocking out the sun. She sighed and then put her head on her paws and fell asleep, feeling full and very content with herself.  
  
Ok so what did you all think? Let me know! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I'm writing two other stories to, so this one isn't going to be updated as quickly. Anyway, leave a review, and sorry for the wait! 


	4. Story time

Chapter 4: Story time  
  
Raimi stirred a bit in his sleep, his paw twitched, his tail slid across the dirt. His eyebrows pinched together for a moment and then went back to normal. A loud clap of thunder sounded and Raimi awoke instantly, sitting bolt upright with his ears perked forward in fright.  
His breathing was heavy and fast. He looked around and his eyes settled on Sarabi. He cocked his head to one side curiously, where was Kitoko? He heard a rustle and then a moan and knew she was behind Sarabi. He turned once more and looked outside the little den.  
Raimi heard the soft pit-pat of rain on the tree as it pelted the jungle. The rain hit a leaf, slid down it and dripped down onto another leaf. Raimi listened for a moment, his tail curled in thought. Lightning flashed and a few seconds later thunder boomed.  
The rainy season had come once again. Raimi sighed as he watched the rain wash over the jungle and listened to the sounds it made, pit-pit-pat boom, pit-pit-pat boom. He sighed and began to hum along with the tune. He couldn't think of words so instead he just sat there humming.  
Sarabi's ears perked forward and she lazily opened her eyes. She yawned and then turned to look at Raimi. "What're you doing?" she asked. Raimi turned to face her. "Humming," He said, getting up and walking back so he was closer to her. Sarabi nodded and sighed as she looked out at the rain and the storm.  
Behind her Kitoko rolled over, bumping Sarabi's back. Kitoko awoke, finding her paw over her head. She pulled it off and sat up, shaking her head and then getting up and draping her paws over Sarabi's back. "What'd I miss?" she asked. Sarabi smiled.  
"Nothing, I was just talking with Raimi." Sarabi replied. Kitoko nodded. Raimi smiled and then growled and cuffed Kitoko, causing her to tumble over Sarabi and land upside down beside him. Raimi laughed and Kitoko frowned. She rolled over and then pounced on Raimi, causing them to roll out into the rain. The water hit her coat and Kitoko jumped. She yelped as though she'd been stung and then ran back into the den. Raimi let the water wash over him for a minute before coming back in.  
Sarabi was already giving Kitoko a bath. Raimi smiled and stood as close to the front of the den as possible. Then he shook himself to rid his coat of the excess water. It didn't work; Sarabi and Kitoko still got a little wet. Kitoko protested, but Sarabi only smiled as she continued to bathe her daughter. As she ran her rough sandpaper like tongue over Kitoko's smooth yet wet fur, an old memory came back to her...  
  
Flashback  
  
"MOM!" Simba protested loudly. Sarabi licked him again. "Mom, you're messing up my mane!" Simba growled. Sarabi stopped licking him and then smiled at him. Simba climbed out of her grasp and landed on the ground, fixing his little golden tuft. Sarabi couldn't help but smile down at him, as she watched him converse with his best friend Nala. "So where is this really cool place?" she asked casually, after eavesdropping.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Sarabi sighed and shook her head. "Mom?" Kitoko looked up. She was standing in front of Sarabi, her head cocked to the side with a curious look on her face. Raimi sat down not far from her, the same look on his face. Sarabi shook her head to clear it.  
"I'm sorry, I just sorta zoned out." She said. Raimi and Kitoko looked at each other quizzically. "Hey Mom, can you tell us a story?" Kitoko said, rubbing affectionately up against Sarabi's shoulder. "Yeah, since we can't go play." Raimi said, looking out toward the jungle.  
Sarabi smiled. "Sure," she said. The cubs settled in next to her stomach, Kitoko lying down with her paws resting lightly on Sarabi's arm. Raimi sat leaning slightly against Sarabi, rising and falling as Sarabi inhaled and exhaled.  
The dark sandy gray lioness sighed and then turned and smiled at her little ones. She then told them about the circle of life, the great kings. She told Kitoko about Scar and the pride lands. Kitoko sat in shock for a moment and then looked back up at Sarabi with tears in her eyes.  
Sarabi shook her head, "It's ok little one," she said, pulling the cub over to her into a tight lion like hug. Sarabi left out the fact that she had been queen. She left out the fact that Mufasa had been King. In fact, she left out Mufasa entirely. She also left out Simba.  
She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't tell Kitoko about her first born. Just like she couldn't tell Simba about Kitoko. Sarabi instead told the cubs of her cub hood, or parts of it. She didn't tell them of Mufasa, she didn't tell them of Scar, or Zira. She did tell them about Howler.  
"Man, you didn't have a good life did you momma?" Kitoko said finally. Sarabi was near tears from the memories. This was the whole reason she had left the pride lands, to leave behind these memories. Kitoko's words cut right through her. She stood up, wiping her face with her paw. "You two stay here, I need to be alone for a minute." She then bounded out into the storm, not caring that her coat would be soaked completely through in a matter of seconds.  
All she knew was that she had gone to far. She had relived the memories all over again. Kitoko knew who Scar was, Kitoko knew of the pride lands. Sarabi exhaled and inhaled deeply, sucking in the breaths as though they were her last. She sat down and let the rain pelt her coat.  
After a while the rain stopped and Sarabi knew she was ready to go home. She turned and walked back, feeling a little light headed. Rafiki's words came crashing back to her, "If you leave, you must come back. Kitoko's true place is the pride lands, she is destined to be queen, else she would not be marked by the paws of the past Kings and queens."  
Sarabi sighed again and then walked back, her spirits descending once more. She shook her head. In her heart she knew sooner or later she would have to take Kitoko to the pride lands, but surely Simba and Nala would have had a cub by now? The cub would be the true heir, not Kitoko. Sarabi sighed, the kings and queens had to have something special planned for her little Kitoko, whatever it was, Sarabi only hoped Kitoko would be happy in whatever was being planned for her...  
  
End of Chapter 4 Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed this one, please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love my reviewers, keep em' coming! Lol, chapter 5'll be up soon! TTFN! Bambi 


	5. The first shot

Chapter 5: The first shot  
  
The months passed quickly. Sarabi taught both Kitoko and Raimi to hunt, although she focused more on Kitoko, since Kitoko was a lioness. Kitoko found hunting fairly easy. She had reached the lanky stage in her life, where her legs were a bit to long for her body.  
She was thin, not so thin that her ribs showed, but athletically thin. Raimi had grown to the lanky stage to, he wasn't built all that athletically, rather he was built more bulky.  
Raimi did not find hunting so easy as Kitoko did. Although one thing he did excel at was tracking. He could pick up on a three-week-old trail and trace it to the source fairly easily. He was normally the one who found the antelope or whatever animal happened to be the lion's prey.  
The sun had just risen in the warm red sky when Kitoko awoke. She got up and yawned as she stretched. The branch she had been sleeping on was damp, meaning it had probably rained the previous night. Kitoko shook herself, for she to was wet.  
Slowly and quietly she climbed down off of the branch. Then she walked, being careful not to make much noise, not wanting to wake her mother and Raimi. Stealthily Kitoko walked toward the outer edge of the jungle. There she found a herd of antelope grazing a ways away. She smiled and tipped her ears back. Then she sunk down low in the grass and crept forward.  
Kitoko was careful to watch where she stepped. She listened, her ears swiveling, listening for any sound that might possibly warn the prey of the danger. As she crept through the grass she was near soundless. Her tail twitched in thought. She felt the ground shift beneath her feet, the dirt soft and moist. She maneuvered around a small puddle of water, and continued on.  
Her whole posture was business. Her muscles were tense and at the ready. She watched the antelope, scanning the herd for the best possible pick. She had been taught to go for the babies, and go for the sick or weak. Because she was still quite small she went for babies. They were the easiest to take down, provided you could catch them.  
Kitoko heard a soft crunch, but ignored it, thinking it was only an antelope that had stepped on a small stick. Kitoko was close enough to a mother and fawn that if she wanted to, she could reach out and touch them.  
  
Her muscles tightened and coiled as she crouched. She was just about to pounce when, BANG! An antelope at the front of the herd fell, lifeless to the ground. The other antelope's heads jerked up. They saw the enemy and then turned tail and ran in the opposite direction of where Kitoko crouched. Kitoko, now wild with fear from the thundering sound looked around. Her eyes settled on a tall figure that stood on two legs. In its hand it held some sort of stick. Kitoko figured it had to be responsible for the thundering sound she had heard.  
She saw the figure aim the stick toward her and she turned and ran. BANG, BANG, BANG! She yelped as one skimmed past her front paw.  
The figure didn't chase her and for that she was glad. She reached the jungle and burst into it, running through leaves and breaking through branches until she reached the den.  
She ran right into Raimi and went somersaulting right into another tree with him. "Ouch!" Raimi cried. "Kitoko what's gotten into you?" he complained. Sarabi walked over to them and helped get them right side up. "What's wrong my little one? What's gotten you so worked up?" Kitoko was breathing hard from her run.  
She looked right at her mom and then said, "I was hunting, and just as I was about to take one down, I heard a thunder sound and one of the antelope just fell down, dead." She shook a minute. "Then I looked up after the antelope ran off and there was this two legged figure with a stick. He shot stuff at me!" she held up her paw, which was stinging. Sarabi examined it and then sighed.  
"Humans," she said. Kitoko tipped her head. "Humans?" she repeated. "They are the animals worst enemy. They kill for pleasure and do whatever they please. If humans are here we must go further into the jungle and avoid them as much as possible." Sarabi concluded. Kitoko and Raimi exchanged glances with each other.  
Sarabi sighed. "Well, let's get going then, we mustn't dawdle." As Kitoko and Raimi began to lead the way, Sarabi held back. She looked in the direction of the pride lands. I should be going there, she thought. But she just couldn't return. Something was holding her back and she wasn't sure what. Perhaps she just couldn't face the past. Perhaps if she went back the past would haunt her. Sarabi shook her head. It didn't matter what the reason was, she just couldn't go back and that was that.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
All right what did you all think? Good, bad? Leave a review and let me know, thanks! TTFN! Bambi 


	6. Lost

Chapter 6  
  
The weeks passed and the pride had to keep moving farther and farther into the jungle. Every time they found a spot that seemed rid of humans, the humans would find them.  
Sarabi sighed; she was beginning to think there was no way they would ever escape. She sighed. The thought of returning to the pride lands hung in the air like a rain cloud. Sarabi shook her head. She wasn't going back, so why did it keep haunting her? "Kitoko was born to rule," Rafiki's words repeated themselves once more.  
  
"Mom? You coming?" Kitoko asked, stopping midstep to make sure Sarabi was ok. Sarabi looked up. "Yeah, go ahead." She said, starting to walk again. Kitoko smiled and then bounded ahead, cuffing Raimi playfully as she passed him.  
Raimi growled and chased after her. They played tag for a while. Sarabi tipped her ears back and then up, listening intently. She stopped, holding her paw in the air as she looked around. She held her nose to the air and took a sniff. She couldn't' smell any humans.  
Sarabi shook her head again and then trotted over to where Raimi and Kitoko had found a nice river to play in. She sighed and then found a nice sunny rock to lie on. Her tail twitched as she watched Raimi and Kitoko.  
Kitoko splashed Raimi and Raimi pounced at her. The two rolled in the water, laughing as they did so. Sarabi sighed and then found a smile tugging at her lips. She remembered when she and Mufasa were like that. Always playing with each other, always getting into trouble. Sarabi smiled again. And then there was Scar, who had hated Mufasa from the start. He had always tried to ruin their fun, always tried to find a way to get them in trouble.  
Sarabi growled at the memory. She shook her head and focused on Raimi and Kitoko. Suddenly Kitoko stiffened, the hair on her back standing straight up. She sniffed the air and then froze. "MOM! LOOK OUT!" She yelled. Sarabi turned and gasped. Right behind her stood the human, thunder stick raised and pointed straight at her. "Run!" She yelled to them. She got up and started to run to.  
Something inside her snapped as she heard a bang and saw a bullet go whizzing past her. Sarabi turned and roared, a roar that echoed through the jungle. Sarabi charged after the human. When she was within pouncing distance she did so. The human was quicker. He pulled the trigger and Sarabi went down with a yelp.  
From on the other side of the river, trying to climb the steep embankment Kitoko stopped. "Mom!" she yelled, knowing right away what had happened. "Kitoko no, we have to get out of here before he gets us to!" Raimi yelled, nipping Kitoko's paw to get her attention. "Ah!" Kitoko yelped, licking her paw. "We can't just leave her," she argued. "We have no choice, come on Kitoko!" Raimi pushed her with his head and they scampered up the bank.  
The reached the top just as another bang went off. "Go!" Raimi yelled, giving Kitoko a push. Kitoko accidentally tripped him with her back paw and both fell down the other side of the hill. "Raimi!" Kitoko yelled. She rolled and somersaulted down the hill a little before hitting her head hard on a rock. Then her vision swam for a minute before she fell unconscious.  
"Kitoko, Kitoko get up!" Raimi said once they reached the bottom. He nudged Kitoko. "Come on," Kitoko's eyes opened slowly. Her head was throbbing and her body ached. It felt as though every bone in her body had been broken. "Raimi, is she really?" Kitoko asked. Raimi sighed sadly and shook his head. Kitoko put her head on her paws as a few tears traveled down her cheeks.  
"Kitoko, come on, we have to get out of here." Raimi said. Kitoko looked up at him. "No," she said. "Kitoko! Do you want to die to?" Raimi said harshly. Kitoko glared at him. "I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here." Kitoko nodded and slowly brought herself to her feet. Spots swam before her eyes for a minute. "Come on," Raimi said, urging her to get moving.  
"Run!" Raimi yelled. He glanced back and saw a human at the top of the embankment. Kitoko saw him to. In her eyes burned hatred. She growled low and menacingly. "Kitoko no! He'll kill you in a heartbeat, let's go!" He nipped her and forced to move, staying a little behind her as they ran, shots following them.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Ok sorry for the sad chapter, Sarabi fans throw stuff at Bambi but that's how I wanted it. I have everything planned out, so don't worry, and sorry it took so long to get this one up. Anyway hope you liked it, leave a review, ttfn! Bambi 


	7. The fall

Chapter 7  
  
The cubs ran faster and faster. "Why are they shooting at us? What do they want?" Kitoko yelled. Raimi looked ahead, trying to think. Sarabi had been the only one who could've answered. "I don't know, we'll just leave it at them being murderers!" He shouted as a bullet soared between them.  
Kitoko was beginning to get tired. Her body still ached from the fall, and her muscles were complaining about her stretching out. Feeling weary Kitoko slowed down, her vision was getting somewhat blurry again.  
A sharp pain on her shoulder forced her to bolt. "You can't slow down," Raimi growled. He looked madly around. "There!" He said, staring straight at a hole. He was just about to show Kitoko when she found it. She tripped and went straight in. Raimi paused; his paw held in midair and then dove in behind her.  
The hole seemed to be a slide, for what purpose, neither cub could think. They slid, down further and further, making turns until finally they saw a light.  
As Kitoko fell out, she saw a rocky cliff ahead of her and screamed. Raimi flew out behind her. "Kitoko!" He yelled as he saw her head slam against the cliff. Raimi gave a cub like roar and reach out his paws, grasping the cliff with all his might. Kitoko fell and he managed to grab her with his back paw. But he could feel her slipping, for he couldn't get a good hold on her.  
Carefully he leaned down and took her scruff in his mouth. He groaned, she weighed more than he'd thought. Slowly, he descended down onto a ledge and then set Kitoko down. He looked around and then sat, whimpering slightly. Raimi shook himself and then turned and nudged Kitoko.  
Kitoko moaned, but otherwise didn't move. Raimi's heart raced. How badly was she hurt? "Kitoko," he muttered. "Kitoko," the young lioness did not move. Raimi nipped her paw lightly, trying to get her to wake. Her paw twitched. She moaned again and then mumbled something.  
Raimi sighed. Perhaps her head hurt too much to get up. She had hit it twice in one day already. Raimi sat back down and then licked a paw and pulled it over his head nervously. A cool wind blasted them. Raimi shivered and then moved over so that he was lying next to Kitoko, his head resting between her shoulder blades.  
"Don't worry," he said. "We'll find a way out of this."  
  
Morning came and Raimi stayed close to Kitoko, nudging her and nipping her every so often to make sure she was alive. Finally, around mid-afternoon, Kitoko's eyes fluttered until finally they opened.  
Raimi sighed and then nuzzled her. Kitoko didn't move, but smiled up at him. "My Mom is with the Great King's now," she said, her voice croaky. Raimi cocked his head. "I had a dream, she was with them, and with another lion too." Raimi nodded. "Perhaps it was one who was nice to her." He said. Kitoko nodded. "It can't have been Scar, Mom said he would never be up there with them, for he was not a great king."  
Raimi nodded. "Yeah, if she's happy though, that's all that counts. Do you think you can get up?" Raimi asked changing the subject smoothly. Kitoko slowly moved her paws as she gathered them. Every part of her body ached from the day before, but she forced herself to get up.  
She gathered her feet beneath her and then stood, her legs wobbling. "Careful," Raimi said, moving so that they stood shoulder to shoulder. Kitoko smiled. "Thanks," she said. Raimi looked around. "How're we going to get out of this?" He asked.  
Kitoko yawned and then took a look around for herself. "Hmm," she said as her eyes scanned the cliff around them. She looked down, "Well, we could climb down, it's not that far." She reasoned.  
Raimi looked down. "I suppose so, but do you think you're up to it?" Kitoko sighed and then looked around. "I'm not sure," she said. "Perhaps we should wait till tomorrow then," Raimi suggested.  
"NO! I'm fine, really, let's get off this ledge, you go first, that way if I fall you can catch me." Raimi laughed. "And who's going to catch me?" he asked. "Just grab my tail or something," Kitoko said. Raimi shook his head. He then started to climb down the slope.  
"Ok come on," He said, once he had a good grip on the rocky cliff. Kitoko carefully began her descent, almost on top of Raimi. Once or twice she slipped and fell, landing on top of Raimi's head. Raimi pushed her up and she regained her hold.  
It seemed like hours before they finally reached the bottom. "Finally, Solid ground." Raimi said, shaking himself again. It was almost nightfall. He looked around and saw a small cave near the river. "Come on Kitoko, let's use that as a place to sleep for now." Kitoko nodded. She glanced up at the sky. It was darkening with blackish clouds. "It's going to storm," she said.  
"All the more reason to stay in the cave." Raimi said, he was now standing at the entrance. Kitoko ran off towards the cave and then into it. "What are we going to do now?" she asked as she settled down on the cold floor. Raimi sighed and laid down nearby. "I don't know, maybe," he paused, thinking. "Maybe we should find those lands Sarabi told us about."  
  
A loud clap of thunder sounded, followed by the pit-pat as rain swept over the land. "The pride lands?" Kitoko said. Raimi nodded. Kitoko looked outside. "The pride lands," she said to herself. "Mom would have wanted us to go there, I think there was something else that happened there she didn't want to tell us about..."  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Ok, sorry it took so long to update this, hope you like it! 


	8. Plans

Chapter 8  
  
Kitoko lay in the cave for a long time. Her head sat on her paws and her mind churned with thoughts. Every once in a while her tail would twitch. "The Pride lands," she said to herself. Why go there? Her mother had left the pride lands to get away from, Kitoko stopped herself.  
Sarabi had left to get away from Kitoko's father. A shiver ran down Kitoko's spine. It had been a while, but that didn't mean Scar's reign was over. Kitoko ran over her mother's story in her mind. She ran over her mother's reactions as she had told the story.  
Why had her mother left right after? Kitoko sighed. Perhaps Raimi was right, there was something in the Pride lands Sarabi had not told them...  
  
The sun rose slowly, the colors blending more vividly than they had previous times. Raimi awoke and stretched. He yawned and then looked around the cave for Kitoko.  
"Kitoko?" He called. No answer. Raimi frowned and tipped his ears back. "Kitoko?" He called again. Still no answer. Raimi wondered out of the cave and looked around. Near the river, sitting on a fallen log was Kitoko.  
Raimi jogged over to her and sat down. "Kitoko?" he said. Kitoko's tail twitched, but otherwise she didn't move. Raimi sighed. "Kitoko, listen. I'm sad about Sarabi to, but we can't dwell on the past." He said. Kitoko shook her head. "I'm not dwelling on the past Raimi." She said. "I'm just thinking."  
Raimi shrugged and then looked at his reflection. He had a small tuft on his head, the same color as his coat. Charcoal gray. His muzzle and underbelly were tan. His eyes were a dark blue and his nose was a pink purple color. Raimi lifted a yellowish tan paw and licked it.  
His front legs were odd indeed. It looked as though he had socks. Yellowish tan color went halfway up his legs. On the tip of his tail was a light brown color.  
"Kitoko, um, mind if I ask what you're thinking about?" he asked, looking away from his reflection to the other cub.  
"The pride lands," Kitoko said idly. She yawned. Raimi nodded. "So, you want to go?" Kitoko jerked her head up so fast that her neck cracked. "Ow!" she yelled, pulling her paw up and holding it on her neck.  
Raimi shook his head. "It was just a suggestion." He said. Kitoko gave a lopsided smile as she rubbed her neck. "I'm not sure if I want to go or not." She said.  
"Well, let's just head that way, err..." Raimi looked around. Kitoko frowned.  
"Yeah, which way is it?" she said.  
"No idea." Raimi replied.  
  
Kitoko climbed off the log and then stood, tail curled over her back and thought. She remembered being at the front of the jungle before they'd met up with Raimi.  
  
"Hmm, well let's go back to the front of the jungle and backtrack, I have a feeling the pride lands are somewhere away from the jungle." Kitoko suggested. Raimi nodded.  
"Ok, sounds like an idea to me. Now we just have to figure out how to get out of this place." Raimi replied, looking around.  
Kitoko shrugged. "Shouldn't be to hard," she jumped into the river and waded across, swimming when it got to deep and then wading again until she reached the other side. The red lioness then shook herself dry and then turned. "You coming?" she shouted.  
Raimi shook his head. "Yeah," he mumbled as he waded in and swam over to her.  
Raimi shook himself, making sure to get Kitoko wet when he did so. Kitoko growled and then pounced on him, pinning him for a minute. "Gotcha," she said, then turned and ran off, following the shoreline of the river.  
Raimi got up and tore after her, not intending to let her get to far ahead of him. They ran on, chasing each other as they followed the river, for Kitoko seemed to feel that the river led into the jungle.  
After a while they slowed down to a walk again. Sure enough, Kitoko had been right, the river led them right into the heart of the jungle paradise. Kitoko yawned again. Raimi cocked his head to the side. "Why are you yawning so much today?" he asked. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She said.  
Raimi nodded.  
  
Suddenly, a shot rang through the jungle. Both Raimi and Kitoko jumped. "Oh no," Kitoko said. Raimi, his heart racing, formed an idea. "I have an idea, you head toward the pride lands, I'll head em' off!" Raimi said.  
"What? NO! You can't!" Kitoko yelled, but it was to late. "Raimi wait!" But Raimi was already running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.  
Kitoko breaths' came in short gasps as she debated on what to do. She looked up at the cloudy sky. "Great Kings," she prayed. "Watch over him, don't let them get him to..." Kitoko then turned and ran off, heading toward the front of the jungle, and the Pride Lands...  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Yes I know this story is just sadness after sadness, but don't worry, "There's a rainbow after every rainfall." Meaning, things will lighten up! Trust me, I'll make sure it gets better, don't worry. 


	9. A New Beginning

Chapter 9  
  
Days passed. Kitoko moved along slowly. She knew Raimi had told her to go and that he would catch up eventually. But she couldn't help but wait. A lump formed in her throat every time she thought of him.  
As the days passed Kitoko grew. She was turning into a beautiful young lioness. Other than her coat color, there was nothing that resembled Scar.  
  
Kitoko sat by a small stream, looking down at her reflection. She could see her mother's eyes looking back at her. Suddenly a scar appeared over one of them. Kitoko gasped and fell over backwards.  
She returned and looked at her reflection again. The scar was gone. She sighed and then licked a red-orange paw nervously. Kitoko yawned and then got to her feet.  
She was close to the front of the jungle, that much she knew. Carefully she crossed the stream and walked on, glancing over her shoulder every once in a while, in hopes of seeing Raimi running toward her, calling for her to wait.  
After the fourth time Kitoko quit. Her heart sank as the thought entered her mind once again, they got him. Kitoko shook her head and then the rest of her body. She looked up through the trees and saw the colors beginning to blend. Delicate red blended into pink and purple. Orange turned to red and then back.  
Kitoko sat, looking at the den that had once been her home. The sun was setting fast and she needed somewhere to sleep. Sighing once more, Kitoko walked over to the tree. She sniffed around it and then went in and curled up inside. Hers, Raimi's and Sarabi's scents still lingered there.  
  
The young lioness sighed once more and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Kitoko stayed near the den for a week, thinking maybe Raimi would return. But even after a week, he didn't. Kitoko was losing hope and fast. Finally she shook her head. "Get over it," she told herself firmly. Raimi would have wanted her to look to the future, "Don't dwell on the past," he'd said. Kitoko nodded. She wasn't going to.  
Standing up and then stretching Kitoko felt renewed. She walked off, climbing through branches and leaves and different things. Finally she saw light. Smiling Kitoko pounced and emerged in bright sunlight outside of the jungle.  
Her chest swelled with pride. She had made it.  
Kitoko looked around. Not far ahead, she could see a herd of gazelle grazing in the tall grass.  
Her stomach gave a loud rumble and Kitoko was reminded that she had not eaten in almost two days.  
Almost immediately Kitoko went into hunt mode. She moved with easy stealth and grace.  
Carefully she crawled toward the gazelle, making sure not to make much noise. She put her paws down quietly as she moved along. Suddenly, her paw hit a stick. It cracked.  
All of the gazelle's head snapped up instantly. Kitoko shrunk down so far she was almost on her belly. A baby gazelle let out a bellow and moved closer to its' mother.  
The gazelle looked around madly, trying to find out what had made the noise. Kitoko knew better than to move. The gazelle were paying close attention. Any slight movement and they'd stampede away.  
Kitoko knew this and therefore was careful. The gazelle, deciding it would be better to move on, walked carefully toward a hill that was a ways away. Kitoko glanced back at the jungle paradise. The only home she had ever known. "Don't dwell on the past," Raimi's words came crashing back to her.  
With a firm nod, Kitoko followed the gazelle. She trailed them slowly, hoping they were not aware of her.  
As they reached the bottom of the hill, they began to graze again. Kitoko took her chance and moved in closer. This time she was extra careful about where she stepped. She couldn't afford any mishaps. But the gazelle were still on high alert. One spotted her and urged the herd on. The herd ran off and disappeared over the hill one by one.  
Kitoko then ran after them, her mouth watering and her stomach grumbling. She bounded up the hill, following the scent and tracks left by the gazelle.  
When she reached the top, she stopped to catch her breath, knowing that the gazelle were already way ahead of her. Then she looked out, trying to find them and stopped. For a moment, Kitoko forgot all about the gazelle. She was to caught up in the beauty before her. In the distance was a large rock formation. There was different herds spread out at different areas. The land was lush with green grass.  
Everywhere Kitoko looked there was plenty. It was a lion's paradise. And then it hit her; Kitoko had reached the place Sarabi had talked of. The place that had held so many bad memories for her mother. Kitoko had reached the Pride lands...  
  
END OF PART 2: KITOKO'S JOURNEY! 


End file.
